rush_on_winterhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Winterhaven Locations
WINTERHAVEN LOCATIONS 2. Wrafton's Inn: a well known place for travelers to rest as they pass along. More often than not, merchants will pass through with tales of nearby encounters, or stories of the outside world. A roaring fire in the hearth is always a welcome place for small deals and minor jobs about the region. Rarely will you find a swordsman or other fighter here; most of the patrons here are just about their business and are happy to steer clear of conflict. 3. The Market Square is home to crafting, selling objects, mercantile affairs, and on occasion, a master craftsman or two. Magic items are rarely for sale here, as few that live within these walls care for the magic of the world. A gun smith, alchemist, antiquities dealer, general good tradesman, and explosives specialist pass through with regularity. The market square can be a busy place during the day, and many have claimed to have coin lifted from their purses while window shopping. 4. The Stables houses the steads of the town, and offer quick travel to nearby towns for coin. 5. The Smithy is a talented weapons dealer, well versed in the art of steel and crafted weaponry. While not always at his shop, he's known throughout the region for his crafted work in manipulation of everyday weapons, and offers improved repair on worn or otherwise damaged armaments. While not always the best price in the region, his work is well known and often sought after by the Master of the town, as well as those bounty hunters and other hired steel passing through. 6. Valthrun's Tower is home to many stories and tales throughout the years. Many, though, focus on a single learned man who lived in the town tower, a 5-storied stone structure that is said to be over 1000 years old. Sometimes, it's said by those up very late, that a lantern still glows atop its walls. No one lives there any more. Many come to visit it: a relic of not only a magical past, but also that of spirituality. Some even say that a great power dwells deep below the tower: a curse laideIsome time after Shadraxil's banishment. A king king named Keegan became a crazed madman and slew all of his family and friends, cursing the keep forever. The leaders of Cormyr (name of region), afraid that this dark influence could be corrupting, ordered the keep torn down. They slew a young shadow dragon, claimed it was Shadraxil's corpse, and buried in a fake dragon burial site southwest of Winterhaven as a tome of the curse. The tower was never torn down, as power shifted away from evil. 7. Bairwin's Grand Shoppe is an apothecary featuring poisons and potions. Now run by twin elves Palem and Porum, and staunchly referred to as the Palem and Porum Elixir Emporium, they will on occasion, have a magical item on sale for the right patron - though only those that have come to charm and delight of the twins. Otherwise, their shop provides the very best in potions and elixirs for those seeking cures, and perhaps less aggressive means of dispatching those that are marked by another. The women here are close with those in the stables, and often work with caravans. 8. The Warrior's Guild is an elite group of those whose brave hearts take them deep into the unsafe realms of the land to do the bidding of the Master of Winterhaven, and those that pay enough to entice them. Their elite status in the region labels them as a protective group, often doing their service and later reaping the benefits of endless drink and food at local establishments. The men are often known for their delights in the local brothels as well, though each man would die to defend any maiden within. Their training as masters provides them with a range of abilities that are often unknown to others who seek combat as a profession. Convincing their ranks to allow new members always requires a long and difficult initiation process. 9. The Tenements: Your home and most of the town's as well. These cramped yet livable quarters offer close comfort and safety within the walls of the town. Their rather mid-range price offers few luxuries. Many other homes are available within the town, for the right price of course. Though, the good folk of Winterhaven know that this part of town will always carry with it character, with gossip, with knowledge and whispers. It's a place to call home, as many do. 10. The Temple: A religious beacon within the Thunder Peaks. Though mostly devoted to a few Gods, the temple itself is often used by a number of priests. It is said that the temperament of sharing has begun to wane, and that the small space is somehow shrinking, as congregations and followers of each sect seem to increase. It has been noted that a new temple would be built, but no one seems to be of the mind to renovate or create new space within the walls of Winterhaven. Regardless of the disagreements, its cornerstone is one of the oldest within these walls. 12. Winterhave Siege Supplies is a shop for those seeking a little more power in their push. The owner often jokes and pester his patrons, though over time usually grows to care for his more trusted customers. The supplies he sells often are crafted elements of materials that must be gathered from outside the walls of Winterhaven. Notably, a rather large crack lay at the base of the building: a misfortune in calculating the necessary element for one of his wall buster bombs. 14. The Town Hall is a place of politics, and of governance. Rarely are lower-class, or even townsfolk, welcome within their walls outside of town meetings that are called by the Master of the city. Most often these rooms are visited by dignitaries, and other visiting wise men or politicians. It's sometimes the case that the facilities are open to the public; rarely are there ever those in power present during these times. 15. Moongem Jewelry: a long standing shop of crafted gems and jewelry. The owners are well know for their skill in crafting specialty projects, or selling and buying rare finds from the mountains nearby. From necklaces and rings to ornate weaponry, these skilled artisans are able to implement most rare finds into objects of your desire. One of which, a crafter named Kazzec, is well known for his ability to infuse magic into colored stones. 16. The Public Baths are home to some of the more relaxing facilities in the region. This includes the local brothel, in which men and women alike can find the delights they seek so long as these pleasures bring no harm to the residences. The baths themselves are in a tiered facility, with upper class and well know local heroes having access to the more ornate and comfortable facilities, while most common-folk have access to regular, functional facilities. The experience is a welcome one, as few nearby towns have as enjoyable place to clean. 17. The Hall of Scholars little is know about the hall, as those wise men that walk their paths. The hall is home to wise men and women who study the ancient tomes and texts looking for signs or patters. In almost a mockery of true academia, some scholars look for ley lines - magic lines that lay beneath the ground that connect towns, or points of interest on the continent to a strong magical force that binds all those living to one another. Other scholars review local stories, ancient tales, and other mystical and historical points of interest. It's often the case that they employ locals to help them locate objects or to provide them with services, as rarely do the academics leave their comfortable studies. 18. The Hospital: a place of healing, many of those injured in the lands outside these walls come to be healed, to be cured of disease and ailment. Though many claim that the antidotes and elixirs used by the doctors are not magic in nature, some claim that the cures performed here are either acts of wizards, or blessings of angels. It is well known that the main support of the hospital comes from the temple and those donations made by patrons. The Nook and Arrow: (unmarked, west of the hospital) is home to a small branch of local bounty hunters. Often bounties are posted for locals needing capture or death. Though not all bounties are on people. Beasts are often roaming the land and need vanquishing. Other tasks are available to those with the right look about them and the will to risk their lives for coin and glory. Though not all bounties are of good and true nature, the Master of the town does enforce strict rules about those that can be sought after.